This disclosure provides methods of creating and using a downhole vibrational energy source in earth boreholes in one application the vibrational energy is used as a seismic energy source for generating information as to the geology surrounding the borehole. In other applications the downhole vibrational energy source is used to augment more successful extraction of hydrocarbons from subterranean formations. For information relating to others who have provided methods and apparatuses for generating downhole seismic energy, reference may be had to the following previously issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,718,205; 4,252,210; 4,671,379; 4,702,343; 4,722,417; 4,783,771; 4,796,723; 4,805,725; 4,805,727; 4,815,557; 4,834,210 and 4,856,614.